


Explosions: Literal and Otherwise

by deebainwonderland



Series: Irondad Whumptober [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Explosions, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: Tony momentarily believes Peter has gotten himself blown up. So, you know, cue freak out.#whumptober2019 #no.2 #explosion





	Explosions: Literal and Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> This short story takes place in a post-Endgame world where Tony lives.

_ Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead. I will literally do anything, I will give you anything, everything, just please, please don’t be dead. _

Tony wasn’t even registering his flight path. Thank god Friday was flying the suit or his nerves would probably cause him to end up on the wrong side of the city. 

Only moments before, Tony received a notification that Spider-Man had been involved in an explosion and his suit was now off-line. He’d thrown himself into one of his many suits, snarling at Friday to get him to the explosion site. To get him there yesterday. To get him to his very much not dead kid. Because he wasn’t. Dead. 

Tony landed on the ground so hard he stumbled forward several paces. Emergency services personnel were already at the scene, battling the inferno that used to be a building. One of the firefighters turned to him with that annoying star struck gaze that people always got around him. “Thanks for coming Iron Man, but the building is toast. No pun intended.” 

His faceplate shot up and Tony knew he must look a bit mad for the seasoned crisis officer to take a step back at the look on his face.

“Was anyone in the building? Was anyone there?” Tony demanded, trying to keep the panic from completely overwhelming him. God, it felt like there was a hand wrapped around his throat.

The firefighter turned back to the blaze. “We don’t know, won’t for a while.” 

Tony was about to respond when his phone began to ring. Wrenching it out of his pocket, Tony snarled. “What?”

“Mr. Stark?”

The relief nearly made Tony go to his knees. “Peter! Peter, god, kid, where are you? Tell me where you are.”

Xx

When he landed on the building in front of the boy, Tony had to work very hard not to lose his damn mind to the rage and fear. Tony spent an alarming amount of time trying to protect Peter Parker from his own destructive anger. 

Peter actually looked relatively untouched. A bit charred but face bright as he looked up at his mentor. 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark, the fire was electrical and my suit got pretty fried. I don’t think the communications are working and then it took me a while to remember your number and -.”

Peter cut off as Tony wrenched himself out of the suit and to the boy’s side. He reached out to cup the kid's face with his hands. “Shut up, Peter, seriously just shut up.”

Snapping his mouth shut, Peter turned his head slightly to the side in Tony’s hands and waited. It was a sign of Peter's growing maturity that he recognized Tony’s anger wasn’t directed at him but rather was simply a byproduct of his worry. 

Tony took several deep calming breaths and traced his thumbs over the boy’s cheeks. “Are you alright? Real answer Peter.”

Smiling, Peter reached up to put his hands over Tony’s. “Yes, I’m fine, I promise. The suit took the brunt of the force and there was no one else in the building. I made sure. Not my best night ever, but it’s all ok Mr. Stark.”

There was a short silence as the two men stared at each other and then Tony groaned and dropped his head down to rest his forehead against the boy’s. “Jesus, kid, don’t do that to me. You know I have a heart condition.” 

Peter’s body shook with laughter. “Believe me, I do actually keep that in mind.”

“Come back to the Tower with me. Stay the night.” Tony said suddenly, internally wincing at how much it sounded like begging. 

“It’s Thursday,” he continued, trying to sound calmer. “Happy can take you to school in the morning and then pick you up. I mean, you’re coming over tomorrow anyway so-” 

This time it was Peter who cut off. “Sure, Mr. Stark. That sounds good.”

Realizing that his hands were still cupping the boy’s face, Tony quickly dropped them. God, it was like he was trying to horribly humiliate himself. His boy was here, alive, right in front of him. So sue him. After losing this kid for five damn years, he was entitled to a touch of overreaction.

As if knowing his mentor needed reassurance, Peter bounced to Tony’s side and up under his arm. Ah well, what was a bit more embarrassment? 

He pulled Peter against him, maneuvering the two of them towards the rooftop door. “You can tell me the whole explosive story.”

Wrinkling his nose, Peter peered up at Tony. “That was a terrible pun, Mr. Stark.”

Still, he tucked himself in deeper against Tony as they walked down to the car. 

It was only when the two of them were safely in the car with Happy behind the wheel and on their way to the Tower that Tony really felt that he could breathe again. Peter was chattering next to him, already diving into the story of what exactly led to the fire. 

To be honest, Tony wasn’t really listening. Just the sound of the boy’s voice was all he needed right now. Hours from now, maybe tomorrow, he would make Peter retell the story. Then he would undoubtedly spend the next week obsessing over every possible way to increase the spider suit’s resistance to heat and flames. But for now, at least, this was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
